


Inktober/Whumptober 2018

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inktober 2018, One-Shots, Some Fluff, Some angst, Some bad stuff, Something for everyone?, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by Inktober and Whumptober 2018 prompts.





	1. Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> I had grand plans of writing for every Inktober 2018 prompt. Alas, it's not meant to be. But I'll write for as many as I can before October 31. Bonus: Some Whumptober prompts, too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober prompt: Poisonous

As she watched the female black widow devour her mate, she knew she and the spider had much in common. Take what you need from someone and dispose of them afterward. It was clean and efficient, a way to assert dominance on multiple levels.

Looking away to focus on her target, she smiled. While the spiders mated female to male, she had no such boundaries. Men and women both served a purpose, men more aggressive, women more attentive to detail. With her, both suffered the same fate. She couldn’t leave behind any liabilities.

The object of her surveillance now was female -- _the_ female, in her mind -- currently partaking of mating rituals with her male. Through the binoculars, it wasn’t difficult to imagine the sounds and scents of the room. Sex had a distinct smell: pungent, earthy, desperate. And the sounds... no doubt loud but at times murmuring affirmations or sweet nothings or whatever it was that those in love whispered.

Moving the binoculars, she focused on his leg, or what was left of it. She had seen amputated limbs before, but those were fresh and normally caused by her. But this was scarred over, raised lines looking like snakes slithering along his thigh. The woman paid no attention to his leg, as it obviously didn’t dampen his ability to give her pleasure. Her face in rapture, she roughly bobbed up and down, taking what she wanted.

A girl after her own heart.

She imagined what it would be like with her. They were much alike, she and her target. Both strong, smart and willing to do what it took to accomplish their goals. She imagined she would be even rougher than she was now, wanting to assert her dominance. Both of them trying to take charge, neither willing to give up control. It would be the best coupling either would ever have. 

Until one would have to die.

And one would, she thought. She would have to kill her, but not before taking what she wanted. Such was the way of the black widow.


	2. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober prompt: Chicken

“Enjoy your meal,” the waiter said after placing one plate in front of Peggy, the one in front of Daniel.

After he walked away, Peggy took no time to start digging in. She speared a piece of chicken and slice of mushroom, and sopped up as much of the sauce that would stay on her fork until it hit her mouth. She’d loved Chicken a la King since she was a teen, much to her mum’s dismay due to it being considered poor people’s food. The fact that Mum detested it furthered Peggy’s love for the dish even more, though on this side of the pond, they didn’t make it the way she was used to. Still delicious, just different.

“You know,” she said in between bites, “when I lived at the Griffith, the residents would hoard food. One woman even had a pocket sewn into her sweater just for chicken.”

Daniel looked up, his full fork stopping inches before his mouth. “Wha… a pocket for chicken? In her sweater? Why?”

Peggy shrugged. “Maybe she really liked chicken.”

“So do I, but I’m not going to sew pockets in my clothes to store it.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Peggy replied. “Many of the women there worked menial jobs, getting paid pennies on the dollar. The Griffith included two meals with your rent. Having food for later was a necessity. Not everyone is lucky enough to have food available whenever they want.”

Daniel nodded. “I remember food was scarce when I was a kid, in the late twenties. Some days all we had was homemade bread and bone broth. My ma made the best bread, and for cheap.” He smiled. “You’re right. We’re very lucky. Especially me.”

She looked up from her food, unable to stop a smile at the soft expression on his face. “Why you especially?”

He put his hand on the table, and she took the hint, holding his hand.

“Because I am about the marry the most beautiful, intelligent and tenacious woman I’ve ever met.”

Her eyebrow arched. “Tenacious?”

“Yeah. Tenacious.”

“I like that word.” She grinned. “I was going to ask if it was okay with you to have Mr. Jarvis make Chicken a la King for our wedding dinner, but with me being tenacious and all, I’m making the executive decision myself.”

“Whatever you want.”

Cocking her head to the side, she asked, “Daniel, you’re not going soft on me, are you?”

“Never,” he said, squeezing her hand. “I’ll still challenge you when I think you need it. And I expect you to do the same.”

“You know I will.” She let go of his hand. “Let’s finish our food and head home. I have plans for you tonight.”

“And what would those be?” he asked, amused.

She leaned over the table and motioned for him to do the same, which he did.

“They involve me tenaciously making love to you until your toes curl.”

He leaned back and started shoveling food in his mouth as quickly as possible.


	3. Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober prompt: Tranquil

Peggy sighed as she lowered herself into the hot, bubbly water. 

Being home brought her a comfort she found nowhere else. She’d never thought her favorite place would be a home with a husband and two small children. Six years ago, if someone had told her this would be her life, she’d have thought them daft. Little did she know then how much she would have been missing had she and Daniel decided not to have children.

Her life with him and the kids was chaotic, bustling and never dull, but she loved every minute of it. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming shut. Within seconds, she heard the clomping of tiny shoe-clad feet, then the bathroom door flying opening.

“Mommy!” Four-year-old Beth ran into the room. “Daddy bought me new shoes! Just wike yours!”

Peggy looked down at her daughter’s feet, which were adorned with dark red shoes with two straps over the top. She laughed; they were similar to a pair she had, though hers were heels and had one strap.

“They’re lovely, darling.”

Peggy looked up, seeing Daniel in the doorway. He walked in and stood next to Beth. 

“Honey, what did I say about closed doors?”

Beth frowned and lowered her head. “Tha’ we knock. Sowwy, Daddy.”

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay. This time. Now go pack your bag.”

“Okay, Daddy,” she said as she ran over to Peggy. “G’night, Mommy!”

“Goodnight, poppet,” Peggy said, confused, as Beth kissed her on the cheek, then clomped out of the bathroom.

“Sorry,” Daniel said to Peggy, “she’s getting faster by the day. She was off before I could stop her.”

“It’s fine,” she said, waving off his apology. “Why is she packing a bag and telling me goodnight?”

He smiled slyly. “Michael and Beth are having a sleepover at the Jarvises.”

She returned the smile with a mischievous one of her own. “So we have the evening to ourselves. All alone.”

“That we do.” He went to the door, then turned back. “When you’re done with your bath, don’t bother getting dressed.”

She relaxed into the tub again, knowing the remainder of her evening would be anything but tranquil. And she was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth’s shoes (photo on the right): <https://envisioningtheamericandream.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/kids-shoes-pf-collage.jpg>


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober prompt: Bruises. (Yes, this was supposed to be a Whumptober prompt but it took a smutty turn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

“Where did you get that?”

Daniel’s fingers traced along Peggy’s back between her shoulder blades.

“What?” she asked, her voice muffled against the pillow.

“It’s a winner of a bruise.”

“That bad?”

He shrugged, then remembered she couldn’t see his face. “I’ve seen worse.”

He lied; it was huge, with red in the middle and a kaleidoscope of purple, green and yellow spiking out in all directions.

“I don’t feel it. Must have gotten it when I took that tumble with Fergioni.”

“I think he took the worst of it,” Daniel said, lightly kissing on the bruise. “He was bruised from head to toe and whining like a baby.”

She turned over, and his eyes scanned her face, down to her neck, then down to her breasts. Nearly a year together and her body still took his breath away.

Her hand ran along his forearm. “How bad is it, really?”

“About the size of a baseball but much more colorful.”

“Lovely,” she replied, nipping at his neck.

“Are you trying to give me a matching bruise?”

“Turn over and I’ll do my best.”

He shuddered but tried to hide it, failing miserably. “I’d rather stay facing you.”

“That’s fine,” she said, planting an open-mouth kiss on his chest, just below his collarbone. “I can find another place around here somewhere.” He watched as her tongue trailed down, flicking at his nipple, then down, down, down to…

“Peg, you’re killing me.”

She looked up, her breath feathering the trail of coarse hairs inches below his navel.

“That wasn’t my intention,” she said.

“Yes, it was.”

Her smile was somehow playful and serious. “Are you complaining?”

“Never.”

“Good.”

He moaned, his head hitting the pillow as she found her target. What she was doing wouldn’t result in a bruise, but he had a feeling it would be a while before she was done with him. At least he hoped so.


	5. Kidnap/Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Whumptober two-fer: Kidnap and Torture. From Peggy’s POV. Warning: Disturbing af. Sorry.

She’d lost count how many times she’d been punched. Or sliced with a knife. Or how long she’d been there. Or where she was.

Or, sometimes, who she was.

Her mind wandered like a child chasing a balloon, ignoring a parent’s plea to return. Surprisingly, it was each hit or cut that brought her back to herself. She had to stay focused, no matter what. No matter how many more blows she would endure. No matter how many more hours this would last.

Her gut ached more than her broken nose and swollen eyes. They’d hit her in the stomach only once, but it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. If her assailants had known she was pregnant, they would concentrate their efforts squarely on her stomach. So she used her mouth to assault, hoping it would keep them focused on her face.

The words she used were as cutting as their knife, preying on their insecurities that were as obvious as their muscles. They were hired to only kidnap her, and it wasn’t until one of them left and returned that their game plan changed. None of the three men wanted to hit her, and she could see them cringe with the first blow. But after a while, they warmed to their new job, doing what it took to complete it.

But, of course, they wouldn’t be successful. They wouldn’t get the location of SHIELD. They wouldn’t get anything from her. But what if it came to it being life and death?

Hers and her child’s.

Tears mixed with blood as she thought about the baby growing inside her. Was it a boy or a girl? Daniel thought it was a boy; she, a girl. They were supposed to fix up the second bedroom as a nursery, both of them steadfast in what color scheme they wanted. He saw yellows, and she saw greens.

All she saw right now was red. Blood red.

It was getting so difficult to stay focused, to stay conscious. But she had to do it. She had to hang on until she was found. She had to hang on for her child. She wanted to live to see her -- she knew it was a her -- chase after a balloon. She wanted to be the one to call after her, begging for her come back to mum’s side.

She had to stay focused. She had to stay alive. She couldn’t let Daniel be the one to find her -- no, to find his wife _and_ child -- gone. 

No chance at a future. No chance to be a family.


	6. Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inktober prompt: Spell. Hopefully this one will make up for the last Whumptober prompt.

A weary Peggy walked into the house, dropping her suitcase at the door. She almost made it to the couch before she heard, “Mommy!”

Little shoe-clad feet clomped on the wooden floor and within seconds, Peggy was faced with her four-year-old… witch?

It’s Halloween, Peggy thought. She’d completely forgotten. The week-long trip to Switzerland, one of four she’d taken in two months, erased all reality from her mind.

Her little girl ran toward her, looking adorable in her black dress, black Mary-Jane shoes and a black and orange pointed hat.

“I missed you, Mommy!”

Peggy squatted down and hugged her daughter, glancing up briefly when she saw Daniel walk into the room. “I’ve missed you, too, Poppet.”

“Mommy, I’m gonna cas’ a spell on you!”

Peggy fought a smile, showing mock surprise instead. “Oh, dear! I’m very frightened. What is this spell about?”

Beth pulled away and twirled her black wand around. “I cas’ a spell on you so you haffa stay and not go away again.”

Peggy looked up at Daniel, his expression soft yet showing signs of angst. Tears pricked her eyes but she fought them back.

“Beth,” Daniel said, “why don’t you go get your jack-o-lantern and I’ll take you and Michael out.”

“Okay, Daddy,” she said, clomping from the room.

Peggy stood up, still fighting tears. “From the mouths of babes. I’ve been away far too much in the past year.”

“You’re doing your job,” Daniel replied.

“Yes, but what about my job here? She and Michael are growing up without a mother.”

“That’s not fair, Peg.”

He opened his arms to her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m afraid it is.”

“You’re too hard on yourself. You’re doing the best you can. We both are.”

“Obviously not good enough on my part.” She sighed against his shoulder. “I don’t know why I didn’t see this myself.”

“SHIELD keeps you busy enough for ten people.” He rubbed her back. “You could delegate more, you know.”

She looked up at him. “You’ve been saying that for a while. I should have listened to you.”

He grinned. “Could you say that again? Wait, I’ll go get the Dictaphone from the office to record it for all posterity.”

“Smart aleck,” she said with a playful smack to his chest. “I had no idea Beth wanted to be a witch this year. What’s Michael’s costume?”

“The Lone Ranger, just like last year. Ana had to make him a new one because he grew so much.” 

She abruptly broke the embrace. “I’m going to go change.”

“Uh, okay,” Daniel said, confusion creasing his brow. “We should be back in an hour at the most. I’m just taking the kids around the neighborhood.”

“Not without me, you’re not.”

“But… you said on the phone you had so much to do...” He paused, nodding slowly. “She really got to you, didn’t she?”

“Like a dagger through my heart,” Peggy said, heading toward the hallway. “But I’m glad she did. She told me what I needed to hear. Work can wait until they go to sleep tonight.” She turned to face him and smiled. “After all, I have to do what she says. I’m under her spell.”


End file.
